


Unsuspecting Artist

by give-me-juuzou (Destiel_Darlings)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Blushing Kaneki, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Nude Modeling, Smut, Tokyo Ghoul AU, artist!AU, embarassed tsukiyama, prompt, shuuneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Darlings/pseuds/give-me-juuzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki has taken up an art class as a way of destressing from his work, and trying to avoid the feelings he has developed for a certain ghoul. This was just a normal day with a normal class planned when all of a sudden...Tsukiyama interupts, as per usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsuspecting Artist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VictorFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorFan/gifts).



Kaneki had been in this art class for about two months now. As per Hinami’s request, he had taken up the class as an attempt to find a safe space. He had been training hard every day with no time to spare on relaxing or indulging in his own desires, until one day Hinami had blockaded him from his training room and demanded he relax for once. The class was twice a week and just a basic art technique class, with each week focusing on a different skill. It was not a competitive class, and married mothers who wanted to introduce their daughters to him frequently surrounded Kaneki. Being in the classroom with the easel and sketchpad, a thin sketching pencil delicately balanced between his nimble fingers, made him feel so at ease with himself that he could allow his mind to go blank. This altogether allowed him to forget about the stress he dealt with throughout the week and the ever-present concerns of the doves and CCG.

It also allowed him to ponder and attempt to forget the feelings that were brewing inside him for his favored sword.

He had been unable to take his eyes and mind off Tsukiyama ever since he had started helping him train, and it was beginning to detract from the work he was doing. He could not focus on anything except for the supple blue locks and kagune of the ghoul who seemed to hover around his every movement when at the apartment. Getting out of that place and into the class gave him some time to detach from that so that he could evaluate and calculate exactly what was happening to him.

As he approached the classroom with several other older women, he spotted their instructor standing in front of the door waiting for them.

“Alright artists, today we will begin our unit on anatomical study! We have a special guest here today as our model whom you will be sketching for the remainder of class. As this is a sensitive study, I must ask that you remain professional and appropriate towards the model at all times,” the instructor told us, his obvious grin on his face indicating his excitement at having the unit begin. Kaneki sighed gently, merely wanting to get inside and up close with his sketchpad so that he could escape his especially persistent thoughts on his favored ghoul today. As they walked into the classroom, however, Kaneki came to the realization that he would be doing the exact opposite of forgetting said ghoul.

Because he stood completely nude on the podium at the very center of the classroom, with all of the easels surrounding him.

“Ooh, Kaneki-kun!” Tsukiyama exclaimed as he made eye contact with Kaneki upon entering the class.

“Tsukiyama. What the hell are you doing here?” Kaneki muttered out in displeasure as he approached the very naked ghoul, trying to keep his eyes off the lower half of the ghoul’s body.

“Oh, mon dieu, this is uncomfortable. I merely volunteered to assist an old friend -” Kaneki cut Tsukiyama off before he could finish his sentence.

“Whatever, your reason doesn’t matter, I guess. Just… never mind. We’ll discuss this after the class finishes,” Kaneki mumbled under his breath, looking away as quickly as possible, the obvious blush on his cheeks spreading to his neck, making his whole face heat up.

The class quickly began and Kaneki attempted to pull himself together behind his sketchpad. Why the hell is the one god damn ghoul I’m confused over standing naked in front of me, this cannot be happening, if I killed him right now how much trouble would I get in, can I run away now, Kaneki’s mind ran at a mile a minute trying to figure out how to escape from this horrible embarrassment burning in his chest. He finally gathered the courage to look around the easel to start his sketch and, as soon as he peaked around, he made eye contact with Tsukiyama. The ghoul was blushing fervently and immediately dashed his eyes away from Kaneki’s gaze.

Kaneki recognized that Tsukiyama was just as embarrassed as Kaneki was to be seen in such a compromising position. He then realized, upon fully analyzing the ghoul’s body, that Tsukiyama had an amazing figure. The pencil in his hand seemed to glide across the sketchpad as he began finally sketching the body laid out before him. Tsukiyama had a perfectly balanced torso and his thighs were toned in all the right places. He was as accurately proportioned as a Venetian statue out for display in a museum. Kaneki felt he could not do him justice on paper, and his desire to touch that ever-so perfect body finally only grew stronger as he got closer and closer to completing the sketch.

“Ah, Kaneki-san, your sketch is amazing! Such attention to detail, such promise! I can see a strong commitment to the model in this, I am very impressed!” the instructor said as he came to observe Kaneki’s final sketch. He was still unimpressed by his own work, as he could not see the perfection that he saw in Tsukiyama in the drawing before him; he merely saw an outline of the grace that the ghoul’s body held.

I want to touch him. I have to touch him, Kaneki thought to himself, still unable to draw his eyes away from Tsukiyama, whom still had not made eye contact with him again for the entirety of the class. As the remaining students finished their sketches and put away their materials, Tsukiyama finally picked up the cloth that sat around his feet and pulled it around his torso before approaching Kaneki.

“Kaneki-kun… Mon cher, may I see your artwork?” Tsukiyama asked hesitantly, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

As Kaneki handed Tsukiyama the sketchpad, his fingers lingered on the back of the ghoul’s hands, enjoying the subtle warmth that he seemed to radiate. Tsukiyama let out a gentle gasp as he gazed upon his sketch.

“Kaneki-kun, this is beautiful! Merci beaucoup!” he told Kaneki with joy, smiling down upon the half-ghoul who stared up at him in awe. It seemed the class had emptied out already and the two stood alone together gazing at each other.

“Tsukiyama, you… um… you looked amazing today… as the model,” Kaneki stuttered, briefly looking down at the sketchpad that the other ghoul held in his hand. “I just wanted to tell you that you’ve been really great for the group, and we all appreciate you being there for us.”

“Mon cher…” Tsukiyama blushed deeply, reaching out to place his hand on his companions’ arm. “Kaneki-kun, is there a reason you were so embarrassed to see me here?”

Kaneki could not take it anymore. “God damn it Shuu,” he muttered under his breath before reaching up to the ghoul. He was so tempting, with his blush-stained cheeks and obviously embarrassed but knowing attitude towards him. Kaneki grabbed Tsukiyama by the nape of his neck and pulled him down to his height to plant an open-mouthed kiss upon the ghoul, his body pressed flush against the smaller half-ghoul. The two remained locked together, unhesitating in their passion as their mouths danced along jaw lines and fingers graced flesh. Kaneki had never felt so heated in all his life, and Tsukiyama seemed to melt into him, pinned to walls and desks, moans overflowing his lips as Kaneki showed him just how long he had held out for him.

When their lips finally parted, Shuu lay breathless and panting on desk in the classroom, the cloth barely covering his trembling hips. Kaneki could feel the heat in his cheeks and chest as he leaned over the older ghoul, tracing his fingers down his side.

“Kaneki-kun… you still haven’t answered my question,” Tsukiyama managed to utter out in between deep panting breaths. The question, of course, seemed redundant at this point, but Kaneki could not help but ponder how they had reached this place, this position, this truly amazing situation. He would have to thank Hinami-chan for the great advice later.

Kaneki chuckled to himself before leaning close to the ghoul and uttering against soft lips, “I didn’t imagine the first time I saw you naked being in the middle of an art class.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that I did for my dearest bae. Thank juicy_shuu for this!


End file.
